Unerwiderte Liebe
by LauriaLawliet
Summary: Dieser OS ist ein Special zu meiner Geschichte "Unheimlicher Eifer".  Ich empfehle diesen OS erst nach Kapitel 3 "Verlust" zu lesen. (Spoiler Warnung) Hier möchte ich ein wenig aus der Vergangenheit von L und Beyond schreiben. L erzählt hier die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre aus seiner Sicht. Bis zu dem Moment, der sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen würde.


**Unerwiderte Liebe**

An den Tag, als ich hier in Whammy's Heim kam, konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Es war ein trauriger Tag, der schon lange in der Vergangenheit lag. Kurz zuvor verlor ich meine Eltern. Doch ich war nie alleine. Ein alter Mann, Watari, war immer für mich da gewesen. Er war wie ein Vater zu mir. Ich hatte eigentlich eine ziemlich glückliche Kindheit, wenn man die Umstände betrachtete.

Ich hatte zwar keine Freunde hier im Heim, aber ich vermisste es auch nicht. Ich hatte Freundschaft nie kennengelernt. Oft saß ich auf meinem Bett, die Beine nah an meinen Oberkörper gezogen, mein Kopf auf den Knien ruhend. So konnte ich alles um mich herum ausblenden. Ich konnte meine eigene Welt erschaffen. Sie befand sich zwar nur in meinen Gedanken, aber es langte mir. Ich war ein kleiner Junge gewesen. So vergingen Monate und Jahre. Bis zu dem Tag, als „er" im Heim erschien.

Ich war mittlerweile 14 Jahre alt und verfolgte schon in diesen jungen Jahren gerne Berichte, zu kriminellen Diebe, Entführer und Mörder, bei denen die Polizei oftmals in einer Sackgasse landete und diese Fälle nach einigen Monaten zu den „Ungelösten" archivierten. Viel konnte ich leider nicht erfahren, da mir lediglich das Internet und Zeitung zur Seite standen. Wer würde schon einem 14 jährigen Jungen Informationen zu einem Mord zukommen lassen? Und viel wichtiger: Wer würde ihm glauben, wenn er eine Theorie hatte?

Es war frustrierend. Manchmal fühlte ich mich gefangen in diesem jungen Körper. Es gab nur einen, der mich aus diesen endlosen Gedanken riss. Beyond. Der Junge der vor 4 Jahre ins Heim kam und mein Zimmergefährte wurde.

Ich werde nie vergessen wie er damals, die Hand von Watari haltend, ins Zimmer stolperte und mich mit seinen großen dunklen Augen löcherte. Watari stellte ihn mir damals vor, da er einfach zu schüchtern war und kein einziges Wort heraus brachte. Ich fand den Namen merkwürdig. Nie zuvor hatte ich jemals so einen Namen gehört. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Namen sind wie Schall und Rauch. Ich blickte ihm damals genauso in seine Augen. Wir waren uns so verdammt ähnlich. Die Haare, das Gesicht und die Augen. Mit der Zeit versuchte er unbemerkt mich zu kopieren. Wie ich saß, wie ich ging und was ich so aß. Trotzdem merkte ich es natürlich und fand es spannend ihn zu beobachten.

Wochen vergingen und Beyond hatte immer noch nicht ein einziges Wort von sich gegeben. Meist saß er auf seinem Bett, gegenüber von mir, und blickte mich mit großen Augen an. Ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, was damals in seinem Kopf vorging. Er beobachtete mich, egal was ich tat. Besonders interessiert war er, wenn ich irgendwelchen Fällen nachging und versuchte sie zu lösen. Es herrschte auf meinem Bett das reinste Chaos. Überall lagen Zettel und Bilder, die ich auf unterschiedlichster Weise in die Hände bekommen hatte, herum. Und dann geschah es plötzlich.

Beyond war an diesem Tag von seinem Bett aufgestiegen und kam zu mir herüber. Er glotzte auf die Blätter und dann zu mir. Dann berührte er mit seiner Hand meinen Kopf. Es war ein besonderer Moment. Er nuschelte vor sich hin. Ich verstand nur „L". Vermutlich versuchte er meinen Namen auszusprechen. Watari war der einzige, der mich mit meinem Namen ansprach. Sonst kam keiner zu mir. Ich blickte damals in Beyonds Augen. Sie waren so unergründlich, wie die meinen. Ich schenke ihm ein Lächeln und wiederholte meinen Namen, Lawliet. Doch auch nach dem wiederholten Male bekam er nur „L" heraus und ich beschloss, dass es langte, wenn mich Beyond mit L ansprach.

Das war der Anfang einer wundervollen Freundschaft.

Seit diesem Tage, waren wir unzertrennlich. Er fing an immer mehr zu reden, sich für mein Hobby zu begeistern. Wir stellten uns schnell aufeinander ein. Ich war eher der Theoretiker, aber er? Beyond liebte es anzupacken, ein richtiger Praktiker. Wir träumten davon, gemeinsam alles Böse der Welt hinter Gitter zu bringen, wenn wir mal alt genug waren. Doch bis dahin, war es noch ein langer Weg.

Die Jahre zogen ins Land und wir wurden erwachsen. Wir änderten uns nicht viel, vom Äußeren hätten wir locker als Zwillinge durchgehen können, doch innerlich war es anders. Beyond hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, mich 100% zu kopieren. Die Pubertät verlief bei uns beiden schnell. Wir hatten oft Streit, aber vertrugen uns kurze Zeit später wieder. Und dann kam die magische 18. Endlich volljährig. Zumindest wären wir das in Europa. In Amerika mussten wir leider noch 3 Jahre warten, aber wir feierten es trotzdem. Mein Geburtstag viel immer direkt auf Halloween und Beyond hatte paar Monate später, am 21. Januar, seinen besonderen Tag. Wir waren endlich Männer.

Ich fühlte in den letzten 2 Jahren, dass sich Beyond mehr und mehr verändert hatte. Vermutlich hoffte er, dass ich es nicht merken würde. Er konnte es ziemlich gut verbergen, aber nicht vor mir. Wir redeten nicht mehr offen über alles, auch das gemeinsame Herumalbern blieb aus. Gut wir waren erwachsen, aber es waren einfach zu viele Änderungen in zu kurzer Zeit. Oft beobachtete er mich von seinem Bett aus, schaute aber sofort nervös weg, wenn ich zurück blickte. Wenn er mich mal berührte, entschuldigte er sich gleich. Ich konnte ihn immer weniger verstehen. Es machte mich traurig. Denn ich fühlte mich zu ihm hingezogen.

Dieses Gefühl wuchs in den letzten Monaten stark an, aber ich wollte ihm nie etwas sagen. Ich hatte zu viel Angst in zu verlieren. Ich beobachtete ihn oft beim Schlafen. Meist schlich ich mich zu seinem Bett und berührte mit meinen Fingern leicht seine Wange oder strich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er sah so unschuldig aus. Ich wünschte mir damals so sehr, dass er für immer bei mir blieb und wir gemeinsam unseren Traum erfüllten. Doch das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes mit uns vor.

Es war der 18.7.2016. Ein stinknormaler Montag. Wir waren recht früh wach. Beyond kam zu mir herüber, streichelte durch mein Haar und den Nacken hinab, zuckte aber dann und legte die Hand auf meine Schulter. Vermutlich dachte er, ich schlief und würde das nicht merken, aber es tat gut so berührt zu werden. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlegen machen, also tat ich so, als ob ich gerade aufwachte. Ich spürte erst seit Kurzem, dass er wohl das Gleiche für mich empfand, wie ich für ihn. Allerdings wollte ich ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass ich falsch lag. Er schlug an jenem Tag vor, nach dem Frühstück in den Park zu gehen. Ich stimmte mit einem Grinsen ein. Wären wir doch damals nur daheim geblieben.

Ich sehe die Bilder vor mir, als wäre es gerade erst passiert. Wir saßen auf einer Bank, schleckten ein Eis, als plötzlich Beyonds Finger meine Wange streifte. Ich hatte scheinbar Eis an ihr kleben gehabt. Er nahm seinen Finger und leckte diesen ab. Mir wurde damals sehr warm, ich konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es war einfach so anziehend, wie er seinen Finger ableckte. Ich musste mich beruhigen, aber das Einzige was ich damals herausbrachte war: „Was war denn das?". Heute könnte ich mich für diese Aussage Ohrfeigen, wenn nicht sogar Schlimmeres. Ich war der Auslöser für diesen schrecklichen Tag. Er entschuldigte sich wie gewohnt dafür doch ich ließ diesmal nicht locker. Ich wollte wissen, was mit ihm los war. Ich drängte ihn regelrecht dazu. Ich wollte, dass er den ersten Schritt machte, weil ich ein elendiger Feigling war. Ein Fehler.

Er gestand mir wirklich an jenem Tag seine Liebe.

Es hätte nicht schöner sein können, hätte ich direkt erwidert und meine Gefühle geäußert. Doch ich war feige! Ich war feige und konnte es in dem entscheidenden Moment nicht. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er den ersten Schritt machte und jetzt? Ein jämmerliches Häufchen, was nicht in der Lage war, Gefühle zu äußern. Ich hasste mich dafür. Um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen lachte ich los. Ich wollte das alles vergessen. Die Zeit zurück drehen. Die letzten Minuten verfolgen mich bis heute in meinen Alpträumen. Schweißgebadet wache ich nachts auf und schreie seinen Namen. Seine Tränen, diese unendliche Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Ich hatte ihn verletzt. Ich habe das gemacht, was ich mir schwor niemals zu tun. Er stand auf und lief weg.

Ich musste es jetzt sagen, ich musste meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen und ihm meine Liebe gestehen. Ich flehte ihn an zu warten. Stehen zu bleiben und nochmal darüber zu reden, doch er rannte weiter. Ich packe ihn an der Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. Nur leise konnte ich ihm meine Liebe erwidern. Zu leise. Ich versuchte ihm die Worte entgegen zuschreien, doch mehr als ein Flüstern schaffte ich nicht. Er schrie mich an, ich solle mich verpissen und ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er löste sich von meinem Griff und rannte auf die Straße. Die Zeit verging in Zeitlupe. Ein schwarzer Mercedes erwischte ihn bei voller Fahrt. Beyond wurde einige Meter weggeschleudert und blieb blutüberströmt auf der Straße liegen. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Ich war erstarrt. Mein Blick blieb an seinem Körper hängen. Er war tot… und ich war schuld daran.


End file.
